A Place to Call Home
by author-found
Summary: Discontinued. For more detail read chapter 5. Thank you.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
I knew when Patchbelly and I separated that night that it was going to have to be out last evening together. I told him this. He understood why, but did not want to leave me. So on that night, as a goodbye, we mated. We came together as one for a short sweet moment in time. It would be the last time him and I would be together in such a way. I knew then, when I was near my home that I would bear his kits. I don't know how I knew this, but I did. I knew I would have to find another tom to claim as a mate to hide my tracks, and I would have to do it fast.  
Waterheart had his eyes on me for awhile, and if it hadn't been for Patchbelly I probably would've been with him. So I put my plan to work immediately.  
I went and cleaned off before returning to camp, making sure every last trace of Patchbelly was gone. Once I had finished that I coaxed Waterheart away from camp and told him I loved him. He smiled and licked my ear encouragingly. That night, I would remember forever. Waterheart would be my mate for as long as we both "loved" each other.  
I soon began to fall truly in love with Waterheart and I told him I was pregnant with his kits; he was overjoyed on that day. A few moons later I gave birth to three kits. A small miniscule spotty one, and two with ginger fur like mine.  
Crystalstream questioned the small ones colouring before telling me he probably wouldn't make it through the night. Despite not wanting these kits to be born from Patchbelly in the first place, I was very saddened when he died in the middle of the night. Being so tiny, he never even stood a chance. Waterheart and I slept together with the kits the night after and I was comforted by his presence. My two daughters were strong and would see the world with open eyes soon. We decided to wait until then to name them.  
Once we saw the eyes we chose Horizonkit and Jadekit. I know many moons ago my heart was in a confusing place. Patchbelly made me happy and we had many quiet nights together as well as many passionate ones not to be shared with others. I never would have guessed I would have his kits. I also never would have guessed that on that night, I should have said goodbye, not goodnight. We would never see each other again. Not alone, or at any time, because on that night Patchpelt never made to his den. He was doomed to fall off the cliff near his home when climbing up. His clanmates said a slide had happened earlier in the evening after he disappeared and he must have come up a route that was no longer safe.  
On that night I got pregnant with Patchbelly. I also said goodnight, implying we would meet again and I saw him for the last time, because no cat could survive that fall.


	2. Allegiances

Flowclan  
Leader: Minnowstar - Silver she-cat with light blue eyes  
Deputy: Waterheart - Grey tom with lighter patches and green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Crystalstream - Black she-cat with crystal blue blind eyes Apprentice: Coalpaw  
Warriors: Shorttail - Brown tom with a short white tail and brown eyes  
Apprentice: Horizonpaw  
Stonebelly - Black tom with a lighter grey belly and paws with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Jadepaw  
Hailfur - White she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Dustpaw  
Otterpelt - Brown tom with dark brown eyes and black paws  
Shadeclaw - Black she-cat with green eyes and long claws  
Apprentices: Coalpaw - Smokey grey tom with amber eyes  
Horizonpaw - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
Jadepaw - Light ginger she-cat with green eyes and lighter markings  
Dustpaw - Light brown tom with blue eyes  
Queens (she-cats expecting and caring for kits) and Kits: Sunfur - Ginger tabby with yellow-amber eyes (mother of Horizonpaw and Jadepaw. Expecting Waterheart's kits)  
Elders: Brownfoot - Grey tabby tom with one brown paw and silver eyes  
Wavefur - Bluish she-cat with long fur and blind blue eyes  
Recently Deceased: Clearstar (Clearwater)  
Sandflow  
Dustcloud

Relationships  
Mates:  
Sunfur and Waterheart  
Shadeclaw and Stonebelly  
Minnowstar and Shorttail

Siblings:  
Minnowstar and Stonebelly  
Horizonpaw and Jadepaw

Parents and Kits:  
Sunfur/Patchbelly(deceased) and Jadepaw/Horizonpaw  
Shadeclaw/Stonebelly and Coalpaw  
Sandflow(deceased)/Dustcloud(deceased) and Dustpaw

Cliffclan  
Leader: Pebblestar - Grey tom with lighter paws and grey eyes  
Apprentice : Brackenpaw  
Deputy: Murkypelt - Brown she-cat with lighter and darker splotches and white patches with green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Stoneheart - Dark grey tom with dark patches and brown eyes  
Warriors: Firerose - Light ginger she-cat with pinkish rosy eyes  
Apprentice: Softpaw  
Redpelt - Ginger tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Woodpaw  
Quickfeet - Small brown tom with long fur and blue eyes  
Holloweye - Grey tom with one slightly blind grey eye and one blue eye  
Mintgaze - Wood coloured she-cat minty green eyes  
Apprentices: Brackenpaw - Brown tom with light green eyes  
Softpaw - Small brown she-cat with medium fur and blue eyes  
Woodpaw - Wood coloured tom with blue eyes  
Queens (she-cats expecting and caring for kits) and Kits: Featherwind - Silver long furred cat with blue-silver eyes(mother of Pebblestar's Kits)  
Kits: Rockkit - Grey tom with small paws and grey eyes  
Breezekit - Silver she-cat with silver eyes  
Greykit - Silver tom with grey eyes  
Elders: Hookclaw - Black tom with sharp hook-like claws with amber eyes  
Recently Deceased: Patchbelly(last Deputy)

Relationships  
Mates:  
Featherwind and Pebblestar  
Mintgaze and Quickfeet

Siblings:  
Brackenpaw, Softpaw and Woodpaw  
Rockkit, Breezekit and Greykit

Parents and Kits:  
Mintgaze/Quickfeet and Brackenpaw/Softpaw/Woodpaw  
Featherwind/Pebblestar and Rockkit/Breezekit/Greykit


	3. Chapter 1 - Wake Up Call

this chapter contains explicit sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: WARRIORS BELONGS TO ERIN HUNTER. ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE MY OWN CREATION BUT THE WARRIORS FANDOM IS ALL THANKS TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHORS.

Jadepaw~  
Every morning I would wake up to my mentor, Stonebelly, calling my name into the apprentices den. Then came drills, running laps around the training trunk near camp,climbing trees and silently catching a water prey, a flying prey and a crawling prey. Today, was different.

I yawned waking up questioning Stonebelly's motives and training techniques. I had never woken up before without him calling my name to wake me up. Not once has he allowed me to sleep in so long, I thought to myself. Looking around I noticed the den was empty except for my sister who was still fast asleep.  
Doesn't her mentor wake up even earlier than mine? I thought. I padded quietly out of the den careful not to wake her up. I became confused. My mentor and Horizonpaw's mentor were sharing freshkill casually outside the warriors den. I walked over careful not to interrupt them and when I stood before them Stonebelly stood up.  
"Good. You're awake. Now we can begin on today's lesson" he said. He nodded to Shorttail and begs to lead me away from camp. In a direction apprentices are told to never go.  
"Why didn't you wake me up, Stonebelly? We could have started earlier." I questioned him.  
"Well, yes. We could have started earlier, but this lesson requires more focus and awareness. No warrior would do this while they were tired." He replied to me.  
He may be strict, but he's always so careful to make sure I understand what he's saying. If he were an apprentice or I were a warrior, we could be mates.  
That's when it hit me. I froze. Today I was ten moons old. So was Horizonpaw. On every apprentices tenth moon they began to learn about mating.  
Stonebelly hadn't noticed me stop right away but when he did he turned back and came to me.  
"Don't worry, Jadepaw. Everything will be okay, you know? I wont hurt you, or force you into learning or doing anything you don't feel ready for." He said. He clearly was choosing his words carefully so I would feel safe. It was working too.  
I slowly began to walk again as we headed into a thick bit of the forest part of our territory. Navigating was almost impossible until we hit an open patch.  
Stonebelly had been silent until now.  
"So here," he motioned with his tail "is one of a few areas we call 'mating patches'. They come obviously from being open patches where cats of out clan learn about mating."  
I nodded in response.  
"So I assume you know some basic anatomy of toms and she cats, buy I'll go over it anyway. Obviously enough, you have your two openings. One for making dirt and one for mating. Toms do as well but it works differently. One opening is for making dirt, while the other holds a toms member." He paused allowing me to take it all in.  
"I'm supposed to show you as part of the training... Are you comfortable with this?" I nodded slowly in wonder and slight fear.  
"okay" he resumed "let me just..." He moved his tail in a way to touch where his member would be and a little bit of flesh began to poke out.  
My eyes went wide at seeing such a thing. "How does it work?" I blurted suddenly.  
"It goes in your mating opening and then we would mate." He explained easily.  
I nodded more vigorously now. I was wonderstruck by such a thing and I wanted to learn more. "Stonebelly? Can you show me how?" I mused with the idea and he seemed to put it over in his mind before nodding.  
"We wont mate, but I'll show you how." He said. "Get into a crouch first... And now lift up your rump... Good. Lift up your tail or move it aside. Right, right" I followed his instructions exactly. "now push your head down and your rump back a bit more. Ok.." He paused "that's a mating crouch. The tom would just mount you and begin from there" he said.  
I frowned. I didn't get it. How did a tom mount me if my rump was up so high? "I don't get it Stonebelly. How does a tom mount me?" He sighed climbing carefully on top of me, while being careful to keep his rump away from mine.  
A rustling could be heard coming near and Stonebelly quickly dismounted me and I sat up as Horizonpaw and Shorttail walked into the area.  
"Sorry, Stonebelly... We'll go to a different patch." Shorttail apologized. Stonebelly nodded and my sister and her mentor walked away smiling at each other.  
Shorttail was creepy sometimes. He always watched Horizonpaw and I and now they were smiling at each other like lovesick mousebrains.  
I shook my head and Stonebelly told me to go hunt for awhile and return to camp. Out session today would be over.

Horizonpaw~  
Shorttail and I walked through the territory like we often did, but today we headed east towards the mating grounds. Shorttail promised that him and I could go there together soon and I was ten moons now so it was the perfect time.  
We grinned at each other as if we could mentally hear what the other was thinking.  
We walked into the thick grass and opened into a clearing. I looked up and saw Stonebelly and my sister each siting up suddenly as if they had been doing something inappropriate.  
I would be a hypocrite if I said it was gross but I loved Shorttail and it was practically the same thing.  
Shorttail apologized for intruding and we moved on to a patch farther away.  
"So, Horizonpaw... Today you learn to mate like a real warrior of Flowclan" he said sensually.  
I swung my rump back and forth in front of him and he mounted me quickly. This wasn't my first time.  
With him it was, but I've mated with Dustpaw before. Dustpaw was super good actually, and he was only just ten moons at the time. Thought I was only seven moons. Just a new apprentice.  
Shorttail pushed into me at a low speed at first but then he sped up gradually and I felt a pressure build up inside of me. An orgasm. I quickly rushed out of his grip of me and stood in front of him.  
I licked his stomach drawing down slowly and then teasing back up. He growled and swiped at me claws in. I backed up dodging the blow before turning around and butting into him backwards.  
He thrust back into me and the pressure I felt was gone after my quick tease. It quickly built up stronger than it had been before and I soon had an orgasm, shaking slightly as it wracked through my body releasing a quick shot of liquid onto the ground.  
I collapsed as he continued to thrust until he too orgasmed and then laid down beside me.  
I didn't care what Jadepaw thought. Of course she knew. We don't have secrets, and I love Shorttail. That's all that matters to me.


	4. Chapter 2 - Dustpaw

Jadepaw~  
I woke up to a loud snoring. I knew right away that it was Dustpaw. He snores and talks in his sleep. Everycat thinks he was meant to be a medicine cats apprentice originally but its not the path he chose.  
The problem is now I can't sleep because he's woken me and gotten my head into waking mode. I guess I could just get up and go for a walk. Once I was at the camp entrance I was stopped. Shorttail was keeping guard and he doesn't like apprentices leaving alone.  
"Jadepaw, why are you up?" He questioned.  
"Shorttail, Dustpaw has been snoring all night. I'm just going for a walk to clear my mind. Please, Shorttail. I need this."  
He sighed allowing me to pass with no further questions.  
I walked through the territory, leaving the sand covered camp. The moon was almost full and a gathering would be held at the territory center in two sunrises. I could meet with my friends from Cliffclan.  
I soon noticed that the noise around me quieted. There were crickets and a few night birds but now everything was silent. I stopped and sat down in a patch of grass that I realized was a mating patch. Scents around me told me a few groups of cats were at it tonight, all going at it quietly.  
I was suddenly aware of a rustling noise behind me from the way I came. Standing up I turned around to see Dustpaw.  
"Hey..." He said casually.  
"You were snoring. I couldn't sleep. Go away" I said angrily. How dare he follow me after waking me up.  
"Sorry Jadepaw. I am, really. I had no idea." He explained carefully.  
He came up beside me"Jadepaw, you know... Horizonpaw is okay at mating, but I think you would be better." He breathed beside my ear.  
I swiped a paw at his face and trotted off, wanting to be as far from him as possible.  
"Jadepaw!" He yowled after me loudly  
"Leave me alone, Dustpaw! Maybe my sister wanted to be with you, but I sure as heck don't!" I screams at him  
He stopped in his steps looking utterly hurt and I knew I had crossed a line. My sister had liked Dustpaw and he mated with her, but every kit and queen knew he liked me from the start.  
He always chased after me when we played and when he became and apprentice he visited every day.  
"Dustpaw, I'm s-"  
"No. If you don't like me then fine." He said.  
"Dustpaw, please..." I whispered. "I like you... I just don't want to be a queen before I'm even a warrior. Can't you respect that?" I told him.  
I sighed and began walking away again.

The Next Day...

I sat up in my nest. Stonebelly hadn't woken me up so we were going to do mating lessons again.  
I walked out into the sandy waterside camp, trying to spot Stonebelly.  
"Jadepaw! Meet me out at the same spot as yesterday at your own time"  
I turned to see him looking at me from the entrance. Helpful, and at my own time too...  
I hurried to catch up with him so he would know I was interested in learning.  
"Rough night?" He questioned  
"How did you..." I trailed off "You were at a mating clearing and you heard me and Dustpaw?"  
"yeah... I was with Shadeclaw when we heard you two show up."  
"Oh." I finished.  
Cats were pretty open with their relationships here and it was like him and Shadeclaw mating was just another regular thing. Like it wasn't private at all.  
We arrived at the spot from yesterday began the lesson.  
"Gimme a second Jadepaw..." He said.  
He began stroking his groin with his tail but to not avail. Nothing happened. Suddenly some wild instinct kicked in and I was helping him with my tail.  
"Jadepaw... D-don't" he said  
I realized what I was doing and stopped.  
"sorry... It was like I was being controlled..." I explained.  
He sighed and went on.  
"So when you and a tom mate, he might cum in you so you may as well know what it looks like." He stroked his member more until it throbbed and suddenly he was gasping for air.  
"Stonebell-" I was cut off when a jet of white fluid shot to the ground under him. I stared wide-eyed at such an occurrence. It was astonishing the the cat body could do.  
He breathed heavily and collapsed in a heap. He lay there in the puddle for a moment as if it wasn't there.  
He then stood up again with his eyes glazed. I knew that look. Shorttail had once been looking at me like that when I fell on my face in front of him as a kit. When my mother came over she scolded him for staring I think, but I don't exactly remember why for sure.  
Suddenly Stonebelly grabbed my scruff and put a paw on each side of my body.  
He was mounting me!  
"Stonebelly stop! Please!" I yelled with no affect on him he began to breathe hard before he poked his member around my rump area.  
After a few prods he found my entrance and pushed himself into me.  
I yelled in pain when he pulled out before feeling a liquid dribble down my legs. I didn't smell blood which was really good.  
He began to thrust hard with a lot of power and speed. I whined and whimpered from under him as I felt him throbbing inside of me.  
Suddenly a warm sensation filled my stomach and I felt a pressure build up quickly before releasing again. I moaned uncontrollably and fell while he continued to pump in and out when suddenly his fluid filled me up and I felt a mix of both of us dribbling out.  
"Jadepaw..." I flinched at Stonebelly's words  
Getting up I ran off quickly to a more private place.  
Laying down I began to clean myself as best as I could before I went back to camp.  
It was already sunset by the time I found my way back. Stonebelly was sitting alone chewing a fish and I went right to my nest and fell asleep hoping today was a dream.  
My mentor had raped me.

Authors Note: Hey guys I hope you readers are enjoying the story. I would love to read more feedback and construct criticism from you all, and it shocking to see the number of views is more than 20x the number of reviews. Please RnR and tell me what you like and what you don't etc.  
Author-Found


	5. im sorry

Apologies,  
To any viewer who has followed my story, I have unfortunately come across a block, as well as a plot gap that I simply cannot fix. I hope to be starting a new story soon on my fictionpress account at

u/1018923/

Again, my dearest apologies,  
~AF


End file.
